ŚWIETLISTE CHWILE
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Cztery epizody na temat cnót kardynalnych. Tłumaczenie, autor Larner
1. Chapter 1

_Moje wota z okazji przesilenia zimowego na rok 2015. Dla Baranduiny na jej urodziny, i z pomysłu podarowanego mi przez Tallis. Nie jest to dokładnie takie, jak zasugerowałaś moja przyjaciółko, ale mam nadzieję, że sprawi ci przyjemność!_

Larner

 **Świetliste chwile**

 **I. Wiara**

Dziecko stało obok swego ojca i brata przyglądając się badawczo drzewu stojącemu w pośrodku Dziedzińca Fontanny naprzeciw Cytadeli. Drzewo nie rosło - to wiedział - martwe drzewa nie rosną. Odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć w oczy swego ojca.

\- Jeśli wróci Król, czy drzewo odżyje? - Zapytał.

Usta jego ojca się zwęziły.

\- Jest martwe Faramirze. Nie może już ożyć. Chyba, żeby znaleziono nowy pęd w jakimś ukrytym miejscu - tylko wówczas znów zakwitnie na dziedzińcu Króla, a to drzewo zostanie usunięte, aby zasadzić młody pęd w jego miejsce.

Jego syn namyślił się nad tym przez chwilę, a potem znów podniósł głowę, aby uchwycić ojcowskie spojrzenie.

\- Czemu młody pęd miałby być w jakimś ukrytym miejscu, Ojcze?

Denethor wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mówi o tym wiedza z czasów Królów, że gdy Białe Drzewo wyda owoc to owoc ten zostanie posadzony w ukrytym, chronionym miejscu. Ale nasiona mogą spoczywać w ziemi przez wiele lat, aż zaczną rosnąć. A przynajmniej tak jest przekazane w tradycji.

Była to zupełnie nowa idea do przemyślenia.

\- Śniłem, że widzę kwitnące Białe Drzewo. - Powiedział z cicha. - A zatem może jest nasienie leżące w ukryciu, które pewnego dnia urośnie, aby można je było przynieść tutaj i zasadzić na miejscu starego drzewa. A wówczas mój sen się ziści.

Po kilku chwilach milczącego namysłu Faramir dodał

\- A skoro owoc drzewa leży w ukrytym, chronionym miejscu, aż do czasu, gdy urośnie stając sie drzewem, może jest i miejsce, w którym ten, który w przyszłości będzie Królem także się ukrywa, tak aby i on i drzewo przybyli do Minas Tirith w jednym czasie, aby nasze miasto i nasz naród zostały odnowione.

Denethor syn Ectheliona przecząco pokręcił głową.

\- Nie ma już żadnego dziedzica Anáriona mieszkającego gdziekolwiek w Gondorze, a mającego wystarczająco krwi Elendila w sobie, aby miał prawo do domagania się Skrzydlatej Korony, mój synu.

\- Może więc to ukryte miejsce dla Króla nie jest w Gondorze - nalegał Faramir.

W tejże chwili, niespodziewanie odezwał się starszy syn.

\- Na lekcjach o ostatnich Królach Gondoru powiedziano, że Eärnur, podczas, gdy jego ojciec nadal był Królem wyruszył do Arnoru stoczyć ostatnie bitwy przeciw Angmarowi, oraz że wspomógł syna ich ostatniego Króla w pokonaniu Króla-Upiora. Czyż ich ostatni Król nie poślubił córki Króla Ondohera, Firiel?

\- Tak, Boromirze. - Rzekł Denethor surowo.

Faramir spojrzał na swego ojca zaskoczony, albowiem wydało się mu, że ojciec wyglądał w tej chwili podobnie, jak Boromir, gdy starszy brat usłyszał coś co zamierzał zlekceważyć, jako niewiarygodne, wyglądając raczej na upartego i naburmuszonego.

\- A Arvedui na podstawie swego małżeństwa z jedynym dzieckiem Ondohera, które przetrwało domagał się Skrzydlatej Korony. Ale jego wymaganie zostało odrzucone za radą naszego praprzodka Pelendura, który wówczas był Namiestnikiem Ondohera, jako że to nie Arvedui pochodził od Anáriona ale jego żona, a żadnej kobiecie nie pozwolono nigdy władać w Gondorze. Zawsze to dziedzic Anáriona był Królem, a Arvedui nie był dziedzicem Anáriona.

\- Ale czyż jego syn nie byłby także dziedzicem Anáriona? - zapytał Boromir.

Denethor parsknął zniecierpliwiony.

\- Możliwe, ale z tego co nam wiadomo jest mało prawdopodobne, żeby ów młodzieniec przetrwał swego ojca.

Po tym, jak Eärnur wrócił do Gondoru przyszły wieści potwierdzające, iż Arvedui i jego syn obaj zginęli w lodowej Zatoce Forochel na dalekiej północy, ich statek rozbity w drzazgi przez lodowiec, a wszyscy na statku zamarzli w lodowatej wodzie i zniknęli pod lodem. A zatem nie ma już nikogo wywodzącego się z krwi Firiel.

\- Możliwe - rzekł Faramir ostrożnie - a może mieli dwu synów, jak ty i nasza pani Matka, Ojcze? Albo i więcej niż dwu! Wówczas nadal _możliwe_ , że dziedzic żyje ukryty w chronionym miejscu czekając na właściwy czas, aby powrócić i stać się Królem.

Boromir zdawał się nieprzekonany.

\- Sądziłem, że Arvedui zniknął na północy, jakiś czas przed tym, jak Eärnur popłynął walczyć z Królem-Upiorem, i że powiedziano mu, gdy tam dotarł, iż Arvedui zaginął. Jak się to więc stało, że syn Arveduiego dotarł tam, gdzie jego ojciec tonął ze statkiem, jeśli Eärnur właśnie walczył u boku tegoż syna przeciw siłom Angmaru?

Faramir poczuł ekscytację. - Więc może naprawdę miał dwu synów, i jeden był ze swym ojcem a drugi był z armią! - Zakrzyknął.

Lecz jego ojciec spoglądał na Boromira z wyrazem takim, jakiego młodszy chłopiec nigdy nie widział skierowanego do starszego, ukochanego syna.

\- Cóż czynisz Boromirze - szukasz powodu, aby nie zostać moim następcą, jako rządzący Namiestnik, gdy przyjdzie twa kolej?

Spojrzenie Boromira było pozbawione strachu i niepewności, i w tejże chwili Faramir wiedział, że jego starszy brat jest najdzielniejszą z osób, jakie kiedykolwiek spotkał w swoim życiu.

\- Nie, nie o tym myślałem. Ale zastanawiam się czemu trzymamy tron dla kogoś, kto nie powrócił przez tysiąc lat, Ojcze. Czynisz wszystko to, co Król powinien, tak samo jak nasz dziadek i jego ojciec przed nim. Kiedy linia Eorla została utracona siostrzan ostatniego Króla został wybrany Królem Rohanu. Czemuż ty pozostajesz tylko Namiestnikiem? Jak długo trzeba czekać, aby Namiestnik został nazwany Królem skoro Król nie wraca?

Denethor wyprostował się, ale jego twarz się zmieniła od wyzywającej do takiej, która wydała się Faramirowi jednocześnie dumna, jak i rozczarowana, gdy Denethor odwrócił się, aby ponownie spojrzeć na nagie gałęzie, których nigdy więcej nie ozdobią srebrzyste liście.

\- Może nie potrzeba żadnego czekania w krainach o mniejszej dostojności - rzekł - gdzie ród królewski nie trwał aż tak długo, jak w tym kraju zasiedlonym przez Isildura i Anáriona.

Lecz my jesteśmy dziedzicami chwały Númenoru a tutaj nikt, poza tymi, w których żyłach płynie czysta krew Elrosa Tar-Minyatura nie może siedzieć na tronie i nosić Skrzydlatej Korony. Tutaj i tysiąca lat byłoby mało!

Kiedy powrócili do Cytadeli, dyskusja, jaką odbyli pod gałęziami martwego Białego Drzewa wciąż odbijała się echem w umyśle Faramira. Śnił o Białym Drzewie rosnącym i kwitnącym na Dziedzińcu Fontanny, jego strażnicy stali dumnie z białymi płatkami opadającymi im na ramiona. I widział uśmiech Króla - _jego_ Króla - gdy tak stali wspólnie w kompanii, a dłoń Króla spoczywała na ramieniu Faramira, gdy spod gałęzi drzewa podziwiali, jak wspaniałym jest kraj, na który pada cień Drzewa.

 **II.** **Nadzieja**

Ivorwena siedziała na pokruszonym kamiennym parapecie w tym co było resztkami Królewskiego Domu w starym forcie Fornost trzymając przy swej piersi swego wnuka. Leżał spokojnie w swoim beciku, ale jego niemowlęce oczy wpatrywały się w jej twarz, jakby był zafascynowany zmarszczkami na jej policzkach.

\- Ach, Ari moje dziecko, mój własny! Jakież masz duże oczy! Jak jasne są te oczy, które spoglądają na świat ledwie przez pięć godzin! Jak doskonałym jesteś mój mały, mój słodki. Och, ale nie walcz już dłużej z sennością mój mały Ari, ponieważ będziesz potrzebował sił. Jakież będziesz miał życie! Tyle cię musimy nauczyć - jeździć konno, polować, strzelać z łuku, walczyć nożem, mieczem i włócznią, czytać i pisać zgrabnie, mówić językami Dzieci Ilúvatar, wydawać sprawiedliwe wyroki...

"Walecznym Lordem" nazwał cię twój ojciec, i obyś się rzeczywiście walecznym okazał, gdy dojdziesz do pełni lat męskich. Ale na razie jesteś tylko dzieckiem na mym ręku owocem łona twej matki i miłości, jaką miał dla niej twój ojciec. Nadzieją Dúnedainów jesteś, Nadzieją nie tylko ludzi, ale wszystkich wolnych plemion - ludzi, elfów, krasnoludów i - tak, nawet hobbitów mimo, że ten lud nie wie, że i oni potrzebują takiej Nadziei, jakiej wcieleniem ty jesteś. Ach, najdroższe dziecko śpij, i oby Ojciec nas wszystkich wszeptał ci do ucha radę o sprawiedliwości, o litości, i o sposobach, w jakie można podtrzymać Nadzieję w sercach tych wszystkich, którzy pragną żyć wolni od Cienia, tych, którzy sprzeciwiają się Złu, którzy pragną ujrzeć wszystkich wolnych mających prawo do poszukiwania szczęścia i spełnienia bez nacisku jarzma tyrana na ich ramionach, i jego pętli na ich gardłach. Śpij i rośnij silnym, oby mądrość zawsze przebywała w twoim sercu, mądrość i Nadzieja, które będą podtrzymywały ciebie przez wszystkie te wyzwania, jakie życie postawi na twej drodze. Wówczas, oby Nadzieja, jakiej wcieleniem jesteś podtrzymywała także innych.

\- Tak, mały Aragornie synu Arathorna śpij i wypocznij. Na razie jesteś bezpieczny tu, w mych ramionach, gdy twa matka odpoczywa sama po trudzie narodzin. Odpoczywaj, albowiem jest tak bardzo wiele czynów, jakie będziesz potrzebował zdziałać, do tego czasu, gdy będziesz mógł opuścić Kręgi Ardy, aby zdać rachunek z życia, jakie przeżyłeś.

Niemowlę przeciągnęło się i ziewnęło. A ona wstała i podeszła do posłania, na którym leżała jego matka nie całkiem pogrążona we śnie, lecz odpoczywająca po długim trudzie sprowadzenia tego dziecka na światło dnia. Ivorwena posłała uspokajający uśmiech swej córce, gdy składała niemowlę w kręgu ramion młodszej kobiety. Tutaj, jak uradzono, powinno się urodzić dziecko - tu, w pozostałościach starożytnej fortecy Królów Arnoru. Ach, jak się modliła, aby jej mały Ari rzeczywiście wyrósł na takiego męża, jakim wszyscy oni przeczuwali, że się stanie, tego, który przywróci świat woli Stwórcy, chociażby na czas niedługi. Nadzieja wypełniła ją, kiedy spojrzała w dół na Gilraenę przystawiającą swe dziecko do piersi.

 **III. Miłość**

Gandalf stał z dłonią na ramieniu Froda, gdy szary statek unosił ich obu na zachód w stronę ujścia Zatoki Lhun skąd poniesie ich dalej poprzez Może Rozłąki, aż osiągnie Prostą Ścieżkę.

\- Możesz już opuścić kryształ Frodo.

\- Nie. - Odpowiedział Frodo zdecydowanie z pełnią Bagginsowego uporu widoczną na twarzy.

\- Nie opuszczę go, dopóki nie będzie już szansy, że mogą go widzieć. Boją się o mnie. Nie pozwolę, aby ten strach pochłonął ich w zwiątpieniu. Oni chcą, abym się wyleczył, abym został odnowiony. Może tak się stanie, a może nie.

Wziął głęboki wdech, uniósł oczy na spotkanie Gandalfowym, i z wysiłkiem odezwał się znowu

\- To jest światło z Gwiazdy Nadziei, prawda?

Na twierdzące skinienie czarodzieja spojrzał znów w stronę wschodu i mówił dalej - A zatem niech posiadają nadzieję. Niech mają wiarę w to, że zostanę uzdrowiony. Niech Sam ufa, że gdy za mną podąży, będę na niego czekał.

A potem szepnął

\- Kocham ich tak bardzo Gandalfie! Tak bardzo! Nie chciałem ich zostawiać! Ale... ale nie została mi już żadna nadzieja. Gdybym nie odpłynął - gdybym został nie mógłbym pozostać tam długo. Wiem to. Oni to widzieli. Kochałem ich tak... i Shire, i całe Sródziemie. Kochałem Aragorna, jego Arwenę... Musiałem to wszystko oddać, aby oni mogli to zachować, zachować bezpiecznie. Próbowałem! Próbowałem tak usilnie!

Łzy spływały po jego twarzy a ramię mu drżało, gdy utrzymywał wysoko flakonik, aby ci, którzy pozostali na przystani Mithlondu mogli widzieć latarenkę. W Pierścieniu Ognia, Naryi czerwonej pozostało jeszcze dosyć mocy, aby móc nią wzmocnić światło flakonika, aby rozpalić nadzieję w sercach trzech hobbitów, którzy spoglądali za nimi z przystani. Frodo poświęcił wszystko co miał w sobie, i dokonał tego z miłości do swego ludu. Miłości, która obejmowała teraz całość Śródziemia. Teraz, gdy Frodo został wyjałowiony z prawie wszystkiego czym był i co znał Majar wcielony w formę Czarodzieja rozumiał, iż hobbit, którego podtrzymywał za ramiona wytrwa jedynie dzięki tej nadziei, że tamci utrzymają swoją nadzieję, która wzmocni ich w podążaniu dalej bez niego. _Proszę Atto,_ modlił się w sercu, _zaprawdę pomóż mu wyzdrowieć. Pozwól, aby on sam także został wypełniony nadzieją, podtrzymany miłością, aby znów zaznał wiary, jak wówczas, gdy był młody. Daj mu uwierzyć nie tylko w innych, ale i w siebie samego, ponownie._

I Gandalf uczuł dotyk dłoni Ilúvatara, która spoczęła na nim w błogosławieństwie. Z chwilą, gdy jego własna wiara się wzmocniła objął łagodniej ramiona hobbita pozwalając tej Miłości, która przezeń płynęła wzmocnić ramię nieustępliwie ściskające flakonik - aby światłość z flakonika jaśniej ukazała miłość Froda do tych, których Frodo pozostawił na brzegu za sobą.

 **IV.** **Ufność**

\- Nie zdążyłeś na czas, aby ich pożegnać? - zapytała Arwena swego męża, gdy zrzucał z ramion wysłużony, skórzany płaszcz do jazdy, który włożył, gdy się dowiedział, że tak wielu z tych, których kochał przygotowuje się do odpłynięcia na Zachód. Założył go na tą desperacką pogoń na północ pałając nadzieją wbrew nadziei, że przybędzie na czas, aby ujrzeć ich po raz ostatni zanim opuszczą Śródziemie.

Pokręcił głową, wyraźnie wyczerpany.

\- Nie. Roheryn okulał, gdy jechaliśmy przez Rohan. W końcu Éomer nas znalazł i pozwolił mi wziąć rumaka z Królewskiego Stada, abym mógł znów jechać z pełną szybkością. Ale przybyli już do Shire, gdy ja wciąż byłem kilka dni od Brodu Sarn, a dotarli do Mithlondu, gdy ja skręcałem na zachód. Gdy wreszcie ujrzałem Przystanie statek był już od wielu dni na morzu. Ale poczułem to Arweno, poczułem, gdy statek znalazł Prostą Ścieżkę i wyzwolił się z kręgów Śródziemia, i ujrzałem rozlewającą się po zachodnim niebie światłość.

Westchnął, gdy ściągał koszulę przez głowę i wrzucił ją do koszyka na pranie.

\- Teraz - rzekł - musimy zaufać innym, że o nich zadbają. To Valarowie i Majarowie będą tymi, którzy ich odbiorą, którzy ich podtrzymają. To ponowne spotkania z tymi, którzy już są na Tol Eressëa, i gdzie indziej w Nieśmiertelnym Królestwie będą tym co odnowi ich ducha i da im pewność, że są tam, gdzie powinni być. To piękno Valinoru wypełni ich zmysły i przygotuje ich na nowe życie, które dla nich przygotowano.

Wyciągnął do niej ramiona i przyciągnął ją blisko.

\- Każdy z nich zostawił mi list, _Vanimelda_ — _Adar_ , twoja _daernaneth,_ Gandalf. Powierzyli mi ciebie, i nakazali mi być przykładem abyś, gdy nadejdzie twój czas na opuszczenie Kręgów Ardy miała ufność wystarczającą, aby odnaleźć pokój, tak samo, jak ja oczekuję go odnaleźć. Pozwolili mi się dowiedzieć, że ufają mi, że będę cię kochał tak bardzo, jak oni by cię kochali, gdyby tu byli, aby każdego dnia okazywać ci, jak bardzo wciąż cię uwielbiają. Ufają mi, że będę cię kochał wystarczająco, abyś nie marniała teraz, gdy odeszli.

\- Nasz _adar_ , Pani Galadriela, Frodo, Gandalf - oni powierzyli Śródziemie naszej opiece. Obyśmy sprawili się tak dobrze, jak oni mieli nadzieję, że się sprawimy, gdy nas oboje przygotowywali na służenie obu krajom, i ludom. Ufam, że wspólnie możemy osiągnąć wiele, aby odbudować Krainy Śmiertelne, zgodnie ze wzorem, który miały wypełnić. Zatem czy teraz możesz mieć ufność w siebie i we mnie, że wspólnie podążymy ścieżkami, którymi przeznaczono nam podążać, abyśmy wypełnili zadanie postawione przed nami?

Uśmiechnęła się patrząc w jego oczy, mimo, że dostrzegł ślady łez na jej rzęsach.

\- Z tobą u mego boku doprawdy podążę w przyszłość z ufnością. Zawsze będę za nimi tęsknić. Ale teraz wierzę, że z _naneth_ u jego boku mój _adar_ odnajdzie dość radości, która mu pomoże przetrwać stratę mojego towarzystwa, i że moja _daernaneth_ będzie szczęśliwa, że powróciła z nimi wszystkimi do kręgu miłości swej własnej rodziny. Tak, ukochany mężu, ufam, że dokonamy chociaż większość z tego co mamy nadzieję dokonać.

Wtedy się wyprostowała.

\- A teraz mój mężu wierzę, że ta kąpiel, którą zarządziłam jest już gotowa, ponieważ nie będziesz się nadawał do eleganckiego towarzystwa zanim nie pozbędziesz się zapachu typowego dla spędzania wielu dni w siodle. Idź teraz i powróć do mnie czysty i świeży. Ufam, że podołasz temu zadaniu?

Śmiejąc się pocałował ją mocno, i odwrócił się w stronę łaźni wierząc, że służba przygotowała dla niego odpowiednie ubranie zanim pójdą razem na kolacje.

koniec


	2. Chapter 2

_Moje wota z okazji przesilenia zimowego na rok 2015. Dla Baranduiny na jej urodziny, i z pomysłu podarowanego mi przez Tallis. Nie jest to dokładnie takie, jak zasugerowałaś moja przyjaciółko, ale mam nadzieję, że sprawi ci przyjemność!_

Larner

 **Świetliste chwile**

 **I. Wiara**

Dziecko stało obok swego ojca i brata przyglądając się badawczo drzewu stojącemu w pośrodku Dziedzińca Fontanny naprzeciw Cytadeli. Drzewo nie rosło - to wiedział - martwe drzewa nie rosną. Odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć w oczy swego ojca.

\- Jeśli wróci Król, czy drzewo odżyje? - Zapytał.

Usta jego ojca się zwęziły.

\- Jest martwe Faramirze. Nie może już ożyć. Chyba, żeby znaleziono nowy pęd w jakimś ukrytym miejscu - tylko wówczas znów zakwitnie na dziedzińcu Króla, a to drzewo zostanie usunięte, aby zasadzić młody pęd w jego miejsce.

Jego syn namyślił się nad tym przez chwilę, a potem znów podniósł głowę, aby uchwycić ojcowskie spojrzenie.

\- Czemu młody pęd miałby być w jakimś ukrytym miejscu, Ojcze?

Denethor wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mówi o tym wiedza z czasów Królów, że gdy Białe Drzewo wyda owoc to owoc ten zostanie posadzony w ukrytym, chronionym miejscu. Ale nasiona mogą spoczywać w ziemi przez wiele lat, aż zaczną rosnąć. A przynajmniej tak jest przekazane w tradycji.

Była to zupełnie nowa idea do przemyślenia.

\- Śniłem, że widzę kwitnące Białe Drzewo. - Powiedział z cicha. - A zatem może jest nasienie leżące w ukryciu, które pewnego dnia urośnie, aby można je było przynieść tutaj i zasadzić na miejscu starego drzewa. A wówczas mój sen się ziści.

Po kilku chwilach milczącego namysłu Faramir dodał

\- A skoro owoc drzewa leży w ukrytym, chronionym miejscu, aż do czasu, gdy urośnie stając sie drzewem, może jest i miejsce, w którym ten, który w przyszłości będzie Królem także się ukrywa, tak aby i on i drzewo przybyli do Minas Tirith w jednym czasie, aby nasze miasto i nasz naród zostały odnowione.

Denethor syn Ectheliona przecząco pokręcił głową.

\- Nie ma już żadnego dziedzica Anáriona mieszkającego gdziekolwiek w Gondorze, a mającego wystarczająco krwi Elendila w sobie, aby miał prawo do domagania się Skrzydlatej Korony, mój synu.

\- Może więc to ukryte miejsce dla Króla nie jest w Gondorze - nalegał Faramir.

W tejże chwili, niespodziewanie odezwał się starszy syn.

\- Na lekcjach o ostatnich Królach Gondoru powiedziano, że Eärnur, podczas, gdy jego ojciec nadal był Królem wyruszył do Arnoru stoczyć ostatnie bitwy przeciw Angmarowi, oraz że wspomógł syna ich ostatniego Króla w pokonaniu Króla-Upiora. Czyż ich ostatni Król nie poślubił córki Króla Ondohera, Firiel?

\- Tak, Boromirze. - Rzekł Denethor surowo.

Faramir spojrzał na swego ojca zaskoczony, albowiem wydało się mu, że ojciec wyglądał w tej chwili podobnie, jak Boromir, gdy starszy brat usłyszał coś co zamierzał zlekceważyć, jako niewiarygodne, wyglądając raczej na upartego i naburmuszonego.

\- A Arvedui na podstawie swego małżeństwa z jedynym dzieckiem Ondohera, które przetrwało domagał się Skrzydlatej Korony. Ale jego wymaganie zostało odrzucone za radą naszego praprzodka Pelendura, który wówczas był Namiestnikiem Ondohera, jako że to nie Arvedui pochodził od Anáriona ale jego żona, a żadnej kobiecie nie pozwolono nigdy władać w Gondorze. Zawsze to dziedzic Anáriona był Królem, a Arvedui nie był dziedzicem Anáriona.

\- Ale czyż jego syn nie byłby także dziedzicem Anáriona? - zapytał Boromir.

Denethor parsknął zniecierpliwiony.

\- Możliwe, ale z tego co nam wiadomo jest mało prawdopodobne, żeby ów młodzieniec przetrwał swego ojca.

Po tym, jak Eärnur wrócił do Gondoru przyszły wieści potwierdzające, iż Arvedui i jego syn obaj zginęli w lodowej Zatoce Forochel na dalekiej północy, ich statek rozbity w drzazgi przez lodowiec, a wszyscy na statku zamarzli w lodowatej wodzie i zniknęli pod lodem. A zatem nie ma już nikogo wywodzącego się z krwi Firiel.

\- Możliwe - rzekł Faramir ostrożnie - a może mieli dwu synów, jak ty i nasza pani Matka, Ojcze? Albo i więcej niż dwu! Wówczas nadal _możliwe_ , że dziedzic żyje ukryty w chronionym miejscu czekając na właściwy czas, aby powrócić i stać się Królem.

Boromir zdawał się nieprzekonany.

\- Sądziłem, że Arvedui zniknął na północy, jakiś czas przed tym, jak Eärnur popłynął walczyć z Królem-Upiorem, i że powiedziano mu, gdy tam dotarł, iż Arvedui zaginął. Jak się to więc stało, że syn Arveduiego dotarł tam, gdzie jego ojciec tonął ze statkiem, jeśli Eärnur właśnie walczył u boku tegoż syna przeciw siłom Angmaru?

Faramir poczuł ekscytację. - Więc może naprawdę miał dwu synów, i jeden był ze swym ojcem a drugi był z armią! - Zakrzyknął.

Lecz jego ojciec spoglądał na Boromira z wyrazem takim, jakiego młodszy chłopiec nigdy nie widział skierowanego do starszego, ukochanego syna.

\- Cóż czynisz Boromirze - szukasz powodu, aby nie zostać moim następcą, jako rządzący Namiestnik, gdy przyjdzie twa kolej?

Spojrzenie Boromira było pozbawione strachu i niepewności, i w tejże chwili Faramir wiedział, że jego starszy brat jest najdzielniejszą z osób, jakie kiedykolwiek spotkał w swoim życiu.

\- Nie, nie o tym myślałem. Ale zastanawiam się czemu trzymamy tron dla kogoś, kto nie powrócił przez tysiąc lat, Ojcze. Czynisz wszystko to, co Król powinien, tak samo jak nasz dziadek i jego ojciec przed nim. Kiedy linia Eorla została utracona siostrzan ostatniego Króla został wybrany Królem Rohanu. Czemuż ty pozostajesz tylko Namiestnikiem? Jak długo trzeba czekać, aby Namiestnik został nazwany Królem skoro Król nie wraca?

Denethor wyprostował się, ale jego twarz się zmieniła od wyzywającej do takiej, która wydała się Faramirowi jednocześnie dumna, jak i rozczarowana, gdy Denethor odwrócił się, aby ponownie spojrzeć na nagie gałęzie, których nigdy więcej nie ozdobią srebrzyste liście.

\- Może nie potrzeba żadnego czekania w krainach o mniejszej dostojności - rzekł - gdzie ród królewski nie trwał aż tak długo, jak w tym kraju zasiedlonym przez Isildura i Anáriona.

Lecz my jesteśmy dziedzicami chwały Númenoru a tutaj nikt, poza tymi, w których żyłach płynie czysta krew Elrosa Tar-Minyatura nie może siedzieć na tronie i nosić Skrzydlatej Korony. Tutaj i tysiąca lat byłoby mało!

Kiedy powrócili do Cytadeli, dyskusja, jaką odbyli pod gałęziami martwego Białego Drzewa wciąż odbijała się echem w umyśle Faramira. Śnił o Białym Drzewie rosnącym i kwitnącym na Dziedzińcu Fontanny, jego strażnicy stali dumnie z białymi płatkami opadającymi im na ramiona. I widział uśmiech Króla - _jego_ Króla - gdy tak stali wspólnie w kompanii, a dłoń Króla spoczywała na ramieniu Faramira, gdy spod gałęzi drzewa podziwiali, jak wspaniałym jest kraj, na który pada cień Drzewa.

 **II.** **Nadzieja**

Ivorwena siedziała na pokruszonym kamiennym parapecie w tym co było resztkami Królewskiego Domu w starym forcie Fornost trzymając przy swej piersi swego wnuka. Leżał spokojnie w swoim beciku, ale jego niemowlęce oczy wpatrywały się w jej twarz, jakby był zafascynowany zmarszczkami na jej policzkach.

\- Ach, Ari moje dziecko, mój własny! Jakież masz duże oczy! Jak jasne są te oczy, które spoglądają na świat ledwie przez pięć godzin! Jak doskonałym jesteś mój mały, mój słodki. Och, ale nie walcz już dłużej z sennością mój mały Ari, ponieważ będziesz potrzebował sił. Jakież będziesz miał życie! Tyle cię musimy nauczyć - jeździć konno, polować, strzelać z łuku, walczyć nożem, mieczem i włócznią, czytać i pisać zgrabnie, mówić językami Dzieci Ilúvatar, wydawać sprawiedliwe wyroki...

"Walecznym Lordem" nazwał cię twój ojciec, i obyś się rzeczywiście walecznym okazał, gdy dojdziesz do pełni lat męskich. Ale na razie jesteś tylko dzieckiem na mym ręku owocem łona twej matki i miłości, jaką miał dla niej twój ojciec. Nadzieją Dúnedainów jesteś, Nadzieją nie tylko ludzi, ale wszystkich wolnych plemion - ludzi, elfów, krasnoludów i - tak, nawet hobbitów mimo, że ten lud nie wie, że i oni potrzebują takiej Nadziei, jakiej wcieleniem ty jesteś. Ach, najdroższe dziecko śpij, i oby Ojciec nas wszystkich wszeptał ci do ucha radę o sprawiedliwości, o litości, i o sposobach, w jakie można podtrzymać Nadzieję w sercach tych wszystkich, którzy pragną żyć wolni od Cienia, tych, którzy sprzeciwiają się Złu, którzy pragną ujrzeć wszystkich wolnych mających prawo do poszukiwania szczęścia i spełnienia bez nacisku jarzma tyrana na ich ramionach, i jego pętli na ich gardłach. Śpij i rośnij silnym, oby mądrość zawsze przebywała w twoim sercu, mądrość i Nadzieja, które będą podtrzymywały ciebie przez wszystkie te wyzwania, jakie życie postawi na twej drodze. Wówczas, oby Nadzieja, jakiej wcieleniem jesteś podtrzymywała także innych.

\- Tak, mały Aragornie synu Arathorna śpij i wypocznij. Na razie jesteś bezpieczny tu, w mych ramionach, gdy twa matka odpoczywa sama po trudzie narodzin. Odpoczywaj, albowiem jest tak bardzo wiele czynów, jakie będziesz potrzebował zdziałać, do tego czasu, gdy będziesz mógł opuścić Kręgi Ardy, aby zdać rachunek z życia, jakie przeżyłeś.

Niemowlę przeciągnęło się i ziewnęło. A ona wstała i podeszła do posłania, na którym leżała jego matka nie całkiem pogrążona we śnie, lecz odpoczywająca po długim trudzie sprowadzenia tego dziecka na światło dnia. Ivorwena posłała uspokajający uśmiech swej córce, gdy składała niemowlę w kręgu ramion młodszej kobiety. Tutaj, jak uradzono, powinno się urodzić dziecko - tu, w pozostałościach starożytnej fortecy Królów Arnoru. Ach, jak się modliła, aby jej mały Ari rzeczywiście wyrósł na takiego męża, jakim wszyscy oni przeczuwali, że się stanie, tego, który przywróci świat woli Stwórcy, chociażby na czas niedługi. Nadzieja wypełniła ją, kiedy spojrzała w dół na Gilraenę przystawiającą swe dziecko do piersi.

 **III. Miłość**

Gandalf stał z dłonią na ramieniu Froda, gdy szary statek unosił ich obu na zachód w stronę ujścia Zatoki Lhun skąd poniesie ich dalej poprzez Może Rozłąki, aż osiągnie Prostą Ścieżkę.

\- Możesz już opuścić kryształ Frodo.

\- Nie. - Odpowiedział Frodo zdecydowanie z pełnią Bagginsowego uporu widoczną na twarzy.

\- Nie opuszczę go, dopóki nie będzie już szansy, że mogą go widzieć. Boją się o mnie. Nie pozwolę, aby ten strach pochłonął ich w zwiątpieniu. Oni chcą, abym się wyleczył, abym został odnowiony. Może tak się stanie, a może nie.

Wziął głęboki wdech, uniósł oczy na spotkanie Gandalfowym, i z wysiłkiem odezwał się znowu

\- To jest światło z Gwiazdy Nadziei, prawda?

Na twierdzące skinienie czarodzieja spojrzał znów w stronę wschodu i mówił dalej - A zatem niech posiadają nadzieję. Niech mają wiarę w to, że zostanę uzdrowiony. Niech Sam ufa, że gdy za mną podąży, będę na niego czekał.

A potem szepnął

\- Kocham ich tak bardzo Gandalfie! Tak bardzo! Nie chciałem ich zostawiać! Ale... ale nie została mi już żadna nadzieja. Gdybym nie odpłynął - gdybym został nie mógłbym pozostać tam długo. Wiem to. Oni to widzieli. Kochałem ich tak... i Shire, i całe Sródziemie. Kochałem Aragorna, jego Arwenę... Musiałem to wszystko oddać, aby oni mogli to zachować, zachować bezpiecznie. Próbowałem! Próbowałem tak usilnie!

Łzy spływały po jego twarzy a ramię mu drżało, gdy utrzymywał wysoko flakonik, aby ci, którzy pozostali na przystani Mithlondu mogli widzieć latarenkę. W Pierścieniu Ognia, Naryi czerwonej pozostało jeszcze dosyć mocy, aby móc nią wzmocnić światło flakonika, aby rozpalić nadzieję w sercach trzech hobbitów, którzy spoglądali za nimi z przystani. Frodo poświęcił wszystko co miał w sobie, i dokonał tego z miłości do swego ludu. Miłości, która obejmowała teraz całość Śródziemia. Teraz, gdy Frodo został wyjałowiony z prawie wszystkiego czym był i co znał Majar wcielony w formę Czarodzieja rozumiał, iż hobbit, którego podtrzymywał za ramiona wytrwa jedynie dzięki tej nadziei, że tamci utrzymają swoją nadzieję, która wzmocni ich w podążaniu dalej bez niego. _Proszę Atto,_ modlił się w sercu, _zaprawdę pomóż mu wyzdrowieć. Pozwól, aby on sam także został wypełniony nadzieją, podtrzymany miłością, aby znów zaznał wiary, jak wówczas, gdy był młody. Daj mu uwierzyć nie tylko w innych, ale i w siebie samego, ponownie._

I Gandalf uczuł dotyk dłoni Ilúvatara, która spoczęła na nim w błogosławieństwie. Z chwilą, gdy jego własna wiara się wzmocniła objął łagodniej ramiona hobbita pozwalając tej Miłości, która przezeń płynęła wzmocnić ramię nieustępliwie ściskające flakonik - aby światłość z flakonika jaśniej ukazała miłość Froda do tych, których Frodo pozostawił na brzegu za sobą.

 **IV.** **Ufność**

\- Nie zdążyłeś na czas, aby ich pożegnać? - zapytała Arwena swego męża, gdy zrzucał z ramion wysłużony, skórzany płaszcz do jazdy, który włożył, gdy się dowiedział, że tak wielu z tych, których kochał przygotowuje się do odpłynięcia na Zachód. Założył go na tą desperacką pogoń na północ pałając nadzieją wbrew nadziei, że przybędzie na czas, aby ujrzeć ich po raz ostatni zanim opuszczą Śródziemie.

Pokręcił głową, wyraźnie wyczerpany.

\- Nie. Roheryn okulał, gdy jechaliśmy przez Rohan. W końcu Éomer nas znalazł i pozwolił mi wziąć rumaka z Królewskiego Stada, abym mógł znów jechać z pełną szybkością. Ale przybyli już do Shire, gdy ja wciąż byłem kilka dni od Brodu Sarn, a dotarli do Mithlondu, gdy ja skręcałem na zachód. Gdy wreszcie ujrzałem Przystanie statek był już od wielu dni na morzu. Ale poczułem to Arweno, poczułem, gdy statek znalazł Prostą Ścieżkę i wyzwolił się z kręgów Śródziemia, i ujrzałem rozlewającą się po zachodnim niebie światłość.

Westchnął, gdy ściągał koszulę przez głowę i wrzucił ją do koszyka na pranie.

\- Teraz - rzekł - musimy zaufać innym, że o nich zadbają. To Valarowie i Majarowie będą tymi, którzy ich odbiorą, którzy ich podtrzymają. To ponowne spotkania z tymi, którzy już są na Tol Eressëa, i gdzie indziej w Nieśmiertelnym Królestwie będą tym co odnowi ich ducha i da im pewność, że są tam, gdzie powinni być. To piękno Valinoru wypełni ich zmysły i przygotuje ich na nowe życie, które dla nich przygotowano.

Wyciągnął do niej ramiona i przyciągnął ją blisko.

\- Każdy z nich zostawił mi list, _Vanimelda_ — _Adar_ , twoja _daernaneth,_ Gandalf. Powierzyli mi ciebie, i nakazali mi być przykładem abyś, gdy nadejdzie twój czas na opuszczenie Kręgów Ardy miała ufność wystarczającą, aby odnaleźć pokój, tak samo, jak ja oczekuję go odnaleźć. Pozwolili mi się dowiedzieć, że ufają mi, że będę cię kochał tak bardzo, jak oni by cię kochali, gdyby tu byli, aby każdego dnia okazywać ci, jak bardzo wciąż cię uwielbiają. Ufają mi, że będę cię kochał wystarczająco, abyś nie marniała teraz, gdy odeszli.

\- Nasz _adar_ , Pani Galadriela, Frodo, Gandalf - oni powierzyli Śródziemie naszej opiece. Obyśmy sprawili się tak dobrze, jak oni mieli nadzieję, że się sprawimy, gdy nas oboje przygotowywali na służenie obu krajom, i ludom. Ufam, że wspólnie możemy osiągnąć wiele, aby odbudować Krainy Śmiertelne, zgodnie ze wzorem, który miały wypełnić. Zatem czy teraz możesz mieć ufność w siebie i we mnie, że wspólnie podążymy ścieżkami, którymi przeznaczono nam podążać, abyśmy wypełnili zadanie postawione przed nami?

Uśmiechnęła się patrząc w jego oczy, mimo, że dostrzegł ślady łez na jej rzęsach.

\- Z tobą u mego boku doprawdy podążę w przyszłość z ufnością. Zawsze będę za nimi tęsknić. Ale teraz wierzę, że z _naneth_ u jego boku mój _adar_ odnajdzie dość radości, która mu pomoże przetrwać stratę mojego towarzystwa, i że moja _daernaneth_ będzie szczęśliwa, że powróciła z nimi wszystkimi do kręgu miłości swej własnej rodziny. Tak, ukochany mężu, ufam, że dokonamy chociaż większość z tego co mamy nadzieję dokonać.

Wtedy się wyprostowała.

\- A teraz mój mężu wierzę, że ta kąpiel, którą zarządziłam jest już gotowa, ponieważ nie będziesz się nadawał do eleganckiego towarzystwa zanim nie pozbędziesz się zapachu typowego dla spędzania wielu dni w siodle. Idź teraz i powróć do mnie czysty i świeży. Ufam, że podołasz temu zadaniu?

Śmiejąc się pocałował ją mocno, i odwrócił się w stronę łaźni wierząc, że służba przygotowała dla niego odpowiednie ubranie zanim pójdą razem na kolacje.

koniec


End file.
